


Moonlit Begining

by Diva0789



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a moonlit night DG goes to Cain. She's sick of waiting for him to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Begining

On the far side of the lake at FinAqua, there was a rickety old dock leading about thirty feet into the water. It was just two planks wide and gray with age. Wyatt Cain discovered it during his first night watch at the palace. He liked to walk out to the edge and just stand in the silence for a few moments before continuing his duties.

After the eclipse he’d discovered he had no place to go. It had taken only a few weeks to capture and imprison the remaining Longcoats as there weren’t many left loyal to the Witch anyway. When all was said and done, most folks were terrified of The Witch. That creepy soul sucking thing scared the crap out of them (and with good reason). They were still made to pay for the crimes they committed against the crown, but were also offered a chance to redeem themselves in front of The Queen and perhaps avoid the gallows. Once all of that was behind them, and the the O.Z. was deemed safe Cain had some thinking to do.

His feelings for the youngest princess had grown steadily stronger and harder to ignore. When he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn’t want to leave her. He couldn’t see himself as a Tin Man anymore, so that was out of the question. He didn’t have a home and The Queen had offered him both a job and a place to live in exchange for his support and loyalty during the Witch’s reign, and the aftermath. And though she had never asked him to stay he knew that DG had not wanted him to leave any more than he had wished to leave her side.

And so, he became a member of the Royal Guard. With Ahamo in charge again it wasn’t hard to fill up the ranks. As a friend of the crown, Cain was offered his choice of assignments. But in Cain’s heart and mind, there was no choice to be made. What else could he choose but to do what he did best? He protected DG during the day until she tucked in for the night, at which time he’d switch off with the night watchmen and patrol the grounds until about midnight.

Even though he enjoyed spending time with DG, the night watch was his favorite for one reason. It was his time to reflect and to make peace with himself at the end of each day. Tonight was no different. He’d watched DG lock herself into her room for the night before switching with Jeb (He trusted no other with his princess) for his night watch an hour ago. He approached the dock slowly, it being barely visible from this distance, and thought of what he usually thought of on his watch. DG.

She was, in the beginning, the only light in his life. She made him laugh and she made him cry. She made him feel and he loved her for it. He’d grown accustomed to calling her "kid" or "princess" because it reminded him that as much as he wanted her, she was young and she was royalty and most definitely not for him. But that reasoning was beginning to lose its effectiveness. He was in love with her. Had been for a long while. There was no denying it any longer and he found he had lost the will to try anymore. He’d resisted for months, trying to keep it friendly, not wanting to complicate things, but it was no use. The more he resisted, the deeper he fell. He was beginning to wonder if it was part of her special magic. It seemed every time he looked at her he was just a little bit more in love.

She was like a Siren, and he was helpless to resist her call.

As if his thoughts had conjured her, Cain caught sight of his princess at the far end of the dock and by God, she was magnificent. Dressed in a clingy white gown with her hair unbound and flowing down her back she was the very picture of innocence – and temptation. Her feet were bare as she walked carefully to the edge. Despite his initial response, his need to protect, he couldn’t find it in himself to reprimand her for leaving the palace as she was. She was a sight that somehow soothed his weary soul.

She stood with her back to him looking almost ghost-like, the clouds in the sky making her look paler than usual. She took his breath and stole his reason. He stepped carefully on to the dock, walking up behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

"Hello."

She spoke quietly, as if afraid of breaking the spell of the night.

"DG, what are you doing here?"

He came to stand directly behind her as she turned to look over the lake once more.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

She turned to him slowly, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.

"You."

"How did you know I’d be here?"

"I watch you every night from my balcony. You always stop here for a few moments before moving on."

He smiled as a warm feeling settled over him. He found himself abnormally at peace knowing that she watched him when he left her at night. That she was as drawn to him as he was to her.

"Was there something you needed?"

"You." she said again as she placed her small hands on his chest. He held his breath as she deliberately smoothed her soft hands up his chest, coming to rest at the base of his neck, where she gripped him carefully. His breath left him in a quiet whoosh as she stepped closer, lifting herself on to the tips of her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back after only a moment and met his eyes again, daring him to deny her, deny them. But DG needn’t have worried as Cain’s gaze showed only desire and acceptance.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body as he bent to meet her lips again. He suckled her bottom lip for a moment before slanting his mouth over hers fully. He kissed her slowly, savoring her tastes and textures, releasing a soft moan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hand drifted up her back to bury itself into her hair, where he fisted it gently and pulled her head back so he could press open mouthed kisses to her throat. They both moved slowly, as if in a dream. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as he lifted her off her feet and pulled back long enough to carry her off the dock before laying her down gently in the grass. He knelt, straddling her thighs as he discarded his duster and vest. He set his gun belt aside within easy reach before leaning down to capture her lips again. His right hand lifted from the ground to trail lightly down her curves before coming to rest over her breast.

He cupped her gently, swallowing her gasps of pleasure a he kneaded the soft flesh. She wore no bra and he found himself suddenly gripped by the need to know if she was without panties as well. He palmed her thigh before dragging it upwards, catching her gown as he did so until he could slide his palm over her hip. He groaned softly when he realized she had worn nothing beneath her gown, leaving her completely open to him.

He wanted her like he’d never wanted another. He caressed her for a few moments as he lost himself in her mouth before he moved his hand to cup her mound firmly. He pulled back to watch her face as he slipped his middle finger through her folds, coating it in her wetness and dragging it upward to settle over her clit. He rubbed her gently, loving how she rocked her hips against his hand. How she clutched his shoulders tightly.

He shifted his hand, sliding two fingers into her and replacing his finger with his thumb. He twisted his nimble fingers within her as he massaged her clit with more pressure. He loved the sounds she made, how responsive she was to his touch. She cried out, whimpered his name and moaned wordlessly as he drove her higher and higher. She gasped for breath as she flushed with approaching orgasm, rocking against his hand with quick, desperate movements. He felt her muscles tightening, watched as her mouth dropped open and her head fell back as her inner muscles squeezed his fingers in orgasm. He covered her mouth with his to muffle her cry of completion, petting her gently to ease her down from her high.

After she calmed he removed his hand, smoothing her gown back into place before placing his hand back on the ground by her shoulder. He gentled his kiss, trying to convey without words how much she meant to him. After a long few moments he pulled back and waited for her beautiful blue eyes to focus on him. She cupped his face in her hands as he spoke.

"DG, sweetheart, that’s as far as we go tonight."

She smiled softly, "I understand, Wyatt."

"I’m going to do this right, sweetheart. I promise you that."

"I still get to kiss you though, right?"

He smirked, "Oh, definitely. Now that I’ve tasted you I don’t think I could go a full day without kissing you."

Her soft laugh made his rusted heart feel light.

"Sweet talker."

"Only for you," he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss, "Only for you."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture from the March picture prompt in Tin Man Fic on Livejournal by purplerhino. Thanks to my lovely Beta SeluciaV for looking this over for me. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
